Inspired
by AtomicCommander
Summary: A collection of drabbles from things that inspire me. Updated when muse allows. Individual summaries inside.


**Series Title: Inspired**

**Inspiration: Moves like Jagger – Maroon 5**

**Author: AtomicCommander**

**Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by stuff.**

**A/N: This takes place in the same universe as my Xenium fanfic (previously called Back in the Action.)**

The rec room was buzzing. Mechs were stomping their feet and dancing along to songs across every genre. Western, pop, hip hop, dub step... all were playing at one point or another. The sound of celebration was heavy but expected. After a recent success against the 'Cons, every mech wanted to chug down a good cube of high-grade and dance their feet off – That is, all but one...

Bumblebee was leaning against the concrete wall, quietly sipping his energon. 'Bots around him danced on, seemingly oblivious to the mech, but he didn't care. All of the scout's attention was focused on a single bot, a white bot currently dancing like his feet were on fire – Sam. The Praxian frame bounced as Sam twirled gracefully, the light reflecting off his white armour.

Bumblebee's vents hitched at the show, and his optics surveyed his secret love's frame. Sam was beautiful in Bumblebee's eyes, everything from his quirky smile to his brilliant shade of white paint. He had loved Sam even before Primus changed him into a mech, loved his personality and quiet care. He knew there was never going to be anything between them. Sam just hadn't loved him that way. But now... now he was grasping at a single string of hope. The hope that Sam would love him as a mech.

The yellow mech blinked as Sam's gaze looked with his, a small smile overcoming his features. Quicker than he thought possible, Sam had crossed the room and was pulling the scout onto the dance floor. Bumblebee tried to protest. But Sam's grip wouldn't be broken. He knew Sam would never hurt him, but he just couldn't relax. What if he lost his already meagre control? What would that mean for their friendship?

Even as he had that thought, he was being twirled around by Sam. The closeness of their frames caused his vents to strain even more. It was a miracle no-one had heard it already. Sam went on to perform several more extravagant moves, causing other couples to stare at them – they found it quite interesting to watch.

As the last notes of the song died down, Sam jokingly pushed Bumblebee into a dip, and the surrounding mechs applauded. Bumblebee was panting heavily now, but not from the dancing. The close proximity to the mech he loved was driving his processor wild. Sam was grinning down at the scout with a gleam in his optics, but even though the gleam held cheekiness, there was an undercurrent of care there – of love. Could he have been wrong? Could Sam love him back? Before he could decide, his body was moving for him. Sam froze as Bumblebee pressed their lips together softly, and the surrounding Autobots fell silent in shock.

The kiss lasted all of two seconds before Bumblebee pulled away, fear of rejection clear in his optics. "Sam, I-I'm so sorry," He whispered in mortification.

That was that. Their friendship, the one thing Bumblebee held most dear, gone – poof. The simple act of pressing their lips together ended that incredible thing. If the situation weren't so dire he would have laughed. Amazing how one thing can change so much. He was actually surprised Sam hadn't dropped him immediately in disgust.

For a long while no-one moved. Even the Twins, who were infamous for their exuberant dancing, were silent. Sam slowly raised a finger to touch his own lips, his expression unreadable. Suddenly Sam's grin was back in place and he chuckled. He smiled warmly at Bumblebee.

"And here I thought I was being so careful." The white mech caressed the scout's cheek tenderly before kissing him again.

Bumblebee purred and kissed back eagerly. His spark pulsed in it's casing. Who knew such a simple thing as knowing someone loved you could make you feel so happy?

It wasn't until Sideswipe let out a wolf whistle recording that the two separated, blushing when they realised the whole rec room was watching.

Eventually, after a lot of prodding and encouragement from the new couple, everyone returned to dancing with their partners. Bumblebee held Sam close, humming softly.

Everything felt right in the world at that moment, because now Bumblebee had the one thing he ever wanted. And that was all he could ever need.

**Postscript: Oh my God, why did I write that? *facepalm* Ugh, I guess that's my just desserts for listening to "Moves like Jagger" and reading a romance fanfic XD. Anyway, thanks for reading the first installment for this series. It will be updated at my convenience. Thanks for reading and REMEMBER: I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY MOTIVATION! **

**Oh, and I will do requests unless I really can't get the inspiration. **

**Completed: March 11th, 2014.**


End file.
